


Our Miracle

by SeasonOfMagic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette have a child, Adrien and Marinette married, Emma Agreste is the cutest baby ever, F/M, Fluffy Family, Papa Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonOfMagic/pseuds/SeasonOfMagic
Summary: Cute little drabbles of the future Agreste family.Emma Agreste is their first born. Post-reveal. Adrien and Marinette are married.





	1. Emma Agreste is loved

* * *

Emma Agreste yawned as she cuddled into her father's embrace. She had been born mere hours earlier, but Adrien had been a nervous wreck to hold his daughter all on his own.

Until now.

  
"She's so tiny and precious." Adrien exclaimed happily as he stared at his daughter. "

"Nothing bad will happen to you ever, Em, I promise." He whispered to his daughter as he held her. "Mari, look!"

  
"Absolutely adorable." Marinette and Tikki cooed from the bed.

  
Plagg crossed his arms. "Hmph, I can be precious and tiny too." He said as he watched from one of the windowsills.

  
Marinette laughed as she beckoned the Kwami to her. "Of course you are, which is why you're the perfect size to watch her for us when we can't be near her."

  
"I'm not going to be her stuffed cat." Plagg stated. "Or babysitter. I've had enough of that with having to care for Adrien during his teen years."

  
Adrien smirked. "What if there's a fridge full of Camembert cheese with your name on it as payment?"

  
"I would do it without the offer for cheese..." Plagg couldn't help but say.

  
Tikki covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh. "He just doesn't want to admit he's as smitten with her as his holder is."

  
Plagg sighed. "What of it!?"

  
Tikki floated towards Adrien and his child. "Emma, you are forever under the protection of the Miraculous." The Ladybug kwami glowed as she bestowed upon her a necklace with her symbol.

  
Plagg floated next to Tikki and did the same. "Emma, may you be forever blessed, or cursed... I mean I _am_ the kwami of destruction... with the protection of the Miraculous." He too began to glow and bestowed upon her his symbol, which was added right beside Tikki's.

  
Adrien and Marinette gave each other blank looks. "What just happened?" They said in unison.

  
"Nothing will befall her." Tikki said as she carefully placed a kiss to Emma's forehead.

  
"As the child of Miraculous holders, she is under law protected by our magic. This is just a way to make it official." Plagg said as his paw touched one of Emma's cheeks.

  
Marinette was crying. "Tikki! Plagg!" 

  
Tikki flew back to her owner. "Marinette it's okay, no need to cry."

  
"I'm happy!" She said in between tears.

  
Tikki hugged Marinette. "We are too." She said. "It's been centuries since we last saw a child born under both Miraculous holders as parents."

  
"There must have been at least one." Adrien couldn't help but say as he placed Emma down in the bassinet. He glanced to her for a few seconds as if dazed, then walked over to his wife.

  
"It's rare for holders to get together like this." Plagg stated. "You two really are a miracle."

  
Adrien shook his head. "We're not the miracle here." He said as he sat on the bed and rested his head to Marinette's. "Emma is."

  
Marinette held his hand. "Our miracle." She agreed.

  
Now Tikki was the one bawling her eyes. "We're magical godparents Plagg!" 

  
"Shut up or you'll wake her up." Plagg said.

  
"But it's so precious!"

  
Emma Agreste slept on without a care on the world.

________________________________

  
Adrien was falling asleep and Marinette had enough of it.

  
"Did you really have to stay up all night?" Marinette said from the hospital bed. She had woken up not too long ago and had found Adrien in a chair right beside Emma's bassinet.

  
Adrien rubbed his eyes as he laid down on the couch. "It was hard to take my eyes off of her." He admitted.

  
Marinette glanced to the bassinet. "Nothing is going to happen to Emma, silly kitty! Now sleep."

  
Adrien placed a hand under his head, trying to find comfort. "But what if she gets kidnapped? Or worse, switched with someone else's baby?"

  
Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I doubt anything like that would happen under your watch."

  
Adrien nodded. "Exactly! It won't because I would never let anything like that happen to either of you." He twisted over to the side and gave a sigh. "Now that you're awake I can take a nap. Baton pass!"

  
Marinette shook her head and tried to bit back a grin. She failed and a smile light up on her face. "Rest, kitty. You deserve it."

________________________________

  
_"Hush little Emma, don't you cry, mamma's gonna sing you a lullaby. And if mamma's song doesn't help you sleep, I will get help from Tikki."_

  
Emma Agreste was listening intently to the person singing to her. Her light shade of green eyes fluttered between open and closed. Since she was a newborn, her eyes were still getting adjusted to the outside world. 

Marinette was saying she would like Emma to keep Adrien's eye color, due to her having been born with her shade of blue hair.

Emma cuddled closer to the heat, pressing her head to the chest of the person rocking her to sleep. She felt safe, secure and that was enough for her eyes to fully close and off she was to dreamland.

At that precise moment Adrien woke up and as he rolled over to the side, he was greeted to the most beautiful sight ever.

  
His wife was cradling their daughter and singing in a hushed voice, so low that he wouldn't have been able to hear it if it wasn't for his ability as a Miraculous holder.

  
Marinette had her eyes closed so she did not notice when Adrien stood up, quietly on tippy toes and silently wrapped his arms around her. _"And if Tikki doesn't help you sleep, papa's gonna lend you his kitty ring."_

  
Marinette gasped and as she opened her eyes, sighed contently. She leaned into Adrien's embrace. Both of them stood there quietly watching their daughter.

  
Emma nestled deeper into Marinette's arms, not aware that her parents were watching her, but she felt safe. Protected. The warmth emitting from both her parents was enough to keep her from waking up. 

  
"Do we just... stand here until she wakes up?" Adrien whispered to Marinette.

  
"Yeah," Marinette relented. "I kind of don't want to bother her while she's asleep."

  
"Me neither." Adrien agreed. "Besides, we are perfect like this." He added as he rested his head on top of Marinette's. 

  
Marinette blushed. "I think being a dad has made you more romantic."

  
Adrien blew air into Marinette's ears, as if wanting to tickle her a bit. "Meowch, that kind of hurt meow feelings."

  
Marinette giggled. "Silly kitty!"


	2. Welcome home, Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While we get a view into what was life like at the hospital for Marinette, Emma Agreste is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The car seat part is based on a true story. My godson, who is gonna be two months old always cries when he's put on the car seat. He either never stops crying or has a grumpy look. It's a bit hilarious.
> 
> Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS!!! 
> 
> I began to write this story to get my writer's block out of my way, and what better month than NaNoWriMo? 
> 
> It was supposed to be short drabbles, but I have edited this enough as I posted it that I have gotten crazy as I wrote. I combined the first two chapters to make a "decent" length one chapter, and I realized that I was misspelling things. 
> 
> I seriously need a beta. 
> 
> But since I am writing this for fun... uhm... Enjoy? 
> 
> This is also my first Ladybug story, EVER! I just love these two idiots sooooo much! (Yes, I have other ideas for stories for them, no I won't likely post them.) 
> 
> Just enjoy Papa Adrien and Emma. I personally think she has him wrapped around her finger. 
> 
> Age-wise? I'd like to say Adrien and Marinette are like twenty one, twenty two... ish? But I won't necessarily give out a age. You can guess. I'd like to think they're most likely in their early twenties though. 
> 
> Okay, enough rambling. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

It had been a long week and a half stay at the hospital. Emma was able to go home a couple days after she was born, but Adrien had insisted that until it would be safe for Marinette to go home as well, Emma wouldn't either. 

After being in a semi-private room the first few days, (at Marinette's request that he not splurge,) he put his foot down as he wanted only the best for his girls. So he then paid for a entirely private room, with a amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. They were moved to the top with more security than they previously had at the other room. It had been a week of only the best; the number one pediatric doctor at call for Emma, as well as a trained nurse to be at beck and call for Marinette, Tom and Sabine's cooking delivered four times a day. Marinette even got a masseuse to give her massages twice a day. 

Adrien really did make her feel even more a princess than he already did. 

Soon, they were given the all-clear. Marinette was fit as a fiddle (for someone who had given birth,) and ready to go home. 

That day Adrien had appeared in a new vehicle. A dark green family sized van, with a pink car seat, and their initials monogrammed into their designed seats. "A" in the driver's, "M" in the passenger side and a "E" on the first aisle right in the middle, where they both would be able to get to Emma quickly if anything happened. 

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. Adrien simply had given her his lopsided grin. 

"Only the best for my ladies." Adrien stated as he began to detail every safety feature the van had.

Normally he had the Gorilla drive him and Marinette around wherever they had to go to. Yet ever since Marinette was pregnant, he preferred to be the one driving. And now that they were finally a family, he was determined to be the one to keep doing it. 

_____________________________ 

"Welcome home!" Adrien exclaimed happily as they stepped inside their home as a family. Emma was still nestled inside her car seat, with Adrien carrying it as he led the way to the second floor. 

"Do you like it my lady?" Adrien said as he opened the door to Emma's nursery. 

Marinette's blue eyes blinked once, twice, a third time. "Mon dieu!" She exclaimed. It seemed that while she and Emma were at the hospital, Adrien went all out. 

The nursery, which they both had decided was to be in the room next to the master bedroom, was painted half green and half a reddish-pink. Cat prints and ladybugs stickers stood out all over the walls, along with never ending rows of various plushies and all the merchandise Adrien was able to fit from the Ladybug and Chat Noir collection that they had given permission to make years back. Emma's bassinet was oval, a light pink, while the canopy style was using curtains that Marinette had personally sewn when she was pregnant. Marinette had fallen in love with the style of the bassinet, and Adrien liked the look the canopy style gave it overall. 

All of the merchandise around the nursery was limited edition. Marinette was wondering just _which _of Adrien's two sides had called in favors to achieve to get them, as both he and her had never really cared for the merchandise when they had been made available. Although she wouldn't lie if her closest friends asked if the Chat Noir plush she held dear for nearly eight years was from it.__

____

"I'd say you did a good job kitty but was all the merchandise of us _really _necessary?"__

"Personally, I would have absolutely loved if it was all Ladybug, but I know you would have screamed in annoyance at me bugaboo." Adrien sighed. 

____

____

____

"Oh, I'd scream all right." Marinette whisperered. "You're just lucky Emma is still fast asleep and she only woke up once from the trip to the hospital to here." 

____

____

____

As if noticing they were talking about her, Emma Agreste yawned softly. Her beautiful green eyes opened and she greeted her parents with a wail. 

____

____

____

"I don't think she wants to be in the car seat anymore." Adrien couldn't help but say laughing. 

____

____

____

"Emma, sweetie," Marinette cooed as she leaned over to the car seat which Adrien was holding. She carefully unbuckled her daughter and pulled her towards her. "Shush, sweetheart you're home." 

____

____

____

Emma stared at her mother. Her cries quieted as she stared at Marinette's blue eyes, then she smiled brightly. 

____

____

____

"I'm officially a goner." Adrien said as he placed the car seat down and leaned in to stare at his daughter. He dramatically pretended to faint. 

____

____

____

"That makes two of us." Marinette relented, "her eyes are just like yours." 

____

____

____

"Mon dieu! I won't be able to resist." Adrien said as he faintly brushed his fingers across Emma's cheeks. "Did you wake up because you wanted to see your room my little bug?"

____

____

____

Marinette began to walk inside the nursery with Emma. "Probably or maybe she's hungry but I did feed her on the way here so that can't be it." 

____

____

____

Adrien followed behind, then beat her by running to the other side, and quickly unfolded the Ladybug blanket on the crib. He made sure it was fully flat and patted it. "Her majesty's bed awaits." 

____

____

____

"Looks like I lost my title, hmm Emma?" Marinette said with a laugh. 

____

____

____

"Never bugaboo," Adrien stated. "You have merely been upgraded." 

____

____

____

Marinette laid Emma down on the crib. "What will we do with your papa?" She asked. Emma's eyes fluttered open and closed, as if saying to leave her out of it. 

____

____

____

Adrien turned on the baby monitor and quietly ushered Marinette away. "You can keep me company for tea while Emma rests." 

____

____

____

"We can't just leave her." Marinette said. "What if she needs us?" 

____

____

____

"We'll be right next door." Adrien responded back. 

____

____

____

"Besides we're here." Tikki said as she gracefully landed on top of the bassinet. 

____

____

____

"Yeah, thanks for leaving us behind." Plagg grumbled annoyed. 

____

____

____

Adrien laughed. "Sorry Plagg, Tikki." He apologized. 

____

____

____

"We'll watch over her." Tikki promised. "You two relax. You haven't had much time to yourselves while at the hospital." 

____

____

____

"She has a point, my queen." Adrien said as he linked his hands with Marinette. 

____

____

____

Marinette wiggled a bit. "So I'm queen now?" 

____

____

____

"You've been upgraded, remember?" Adrien said as he gently brushed his lips with hers. Marinette blushed to the color of her earrings. "So cute!" 

____

____

____

Plagg broke their moment. "We're still right here." He said. "Just go already." 

____

____

____

Adrien pulled Marinette out of the room while she was still blushing.

____

____

____


	3. One Month Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets her one month old photos taken at the studio! Adrien reveals a secret project he's been working on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi! This story was supposed to be for NaNoWriMo, but life kept getting in the way. Then I went on vacation and I couldn't concentrate on writing because it was one of those, you know, family trips where your family drives you absolutely INSANE the entire time. It was torture! But I'm finally back and will hopefully update regularly. I haven't forgotten Our Miracle, and I have a lot planned for it.**
> 
> **Thank you for anyone (if there was,) who stuck by in this small hiatus. You're all lovely!**
> 
> **Feel free to comment and once again, thank you for the kudos.**
> 
> **PS. I'm still getting used to publishing on the site... bear with me.**
> 
> **Adieu! •~•**
> 
> **\----****----****----******
> 
> ****

"Phew! I'm glad I'm not the one in the camera spotlight today." Adrien joked as he went around the house looking for the things Marinette kept asking for. "Aren't we lucky I didn't have work today?" 

"Adrien please," Marinette stated. "I heard you with Gabriel on the phone last night to confirm with him you had the day off." 

"I had to make sure I wouldn't be whisked away to some random island for a photo shoot regarding next year's summer line." Adrien stated as he glanced to his wife. "I didn't want you going in alone to the studio and they thinking you're single or something." 

"We're living in the chateau you had built for us as soon as we got engaged," Marinette couldn't help but state.  
"Your face is plastered all over Paris. Our wedding was broadcasted live. How could anyone **NOT** know who I'm married to? At this point I'm considering I only got promoted to General Director because I'm your wife." 

********

********

"That's not true and you know it." Adrien said as he grabbed a diaper bag. "You have more talent since you were a teen than everyone at the agency I've known since I was born. And that's saying a lot considering you've only recently started working for my father full-time without the paid internship." 

Marinette sighed. "Might be back to part-time now that we have Emma." 

"Actually," Adrien smirked. "I was talking with my dad about that too last night." 

Marinette laughed. "See!? I told you that you were speaking to him." 

Adrien placed one of his free hands to his wife's lips. "Ssssh. Anyways, you're going to love the news I have for you." 

"What is it?" Marinette asked. 

"I didn't want the cat to be out the bag, but Emma's coming to work with us!" 

Marinette blinked. "What?" 

"Well, the Agreste clothing brand doesn't really have a children's line." Adrien stated. 

Marinette nodded. "I know... I was kind of surprised, considering you model your father's line since you were little but you used to wear different brands until you were eight right?" 

Adrien grinned. "You are such an adorable fangirl bugaboo." 

Marinette blushed. "I'm not a fangirl anymore!" 

Adrien pouted. "Alas! I only saw the board on your room with my photos until like a month after we got together." 

"I took them down because well, like you said, fangirl." Marinette grinned. "I had you at that point." 

"And you still do." Adrien smiled. "Can't get rid of me anymore." 

"Oh no, what are the fangirls going to say!?" 

"What can they?" Adrien said as he placed a bunch of diapers into the baby bag. "They'll never have me... the real me, at least." 

Marinette gasped. "Are you telling me Adrien Agreste is a fake?" She said mouth agape, as if just now realizing it. 

"Yes, for you see the real me is a cat. Meow!" He said as he pretended to claw at the air. 

Marinette full on laughed. Wiping away tears she folded up the ladybug blanket she had made for this occasion. Grabbing her Chat Noir plush she placed both items inside the bag she designed. "And I'm a bug." She pretended to flit around. 

"Seriously, sometimes I cannot help but wonder if Master Fu picked the wrong Pair." Plagg couldn't help but question.

"They've always been adorable Plagg." Tikki couldn't help but say. "Marinette, Adrien, we have to go or else you'll be late for the appointment at the studio."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emma cried as soon as they buckled her into the car seat.

"Wasn't she sleeping?" Adrien asked. 

"It's like she has a sixth sense for when we put her into the car seat." Marionette states. 

Tikki flitted to where Emma was, and flew right in front of her. Emma blinked and reached for Tikki's finger when Tikki offered one of her paws. 

"She's adorable." Tikki said.

 

"Seriously?" Marinette exclaimed as she saw what Adrien was wearing. 

"I thought Emma and I could match." Adrien said as he twirled around in his ladybug themed jacket. It had been made by Marinette a couple years ago. "How do I look?" 

Marinette gawked. "Like you think you're participating in the shoot." She stated. 

Adrien blinked. "Aren't I?" He asked. 

"The photos are for Emma." Marinette couldn't help but say. 

Adrien smirked. "Not anymore!" He said as he walked up to the photo area and began talking to the photographer.

"Of course monseiur Agreste." The photographer stated a couple minutes afterwards. 

"What did you tell the photographer?" Marinette said with a sigh as she tried to keep Emma awake. 

"You'll see bugaboo." Adrien whispered to her. "Now go do Emma's portion of the shoot while I go set up the rest." 

"I have a bad feeling about this..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Emma grew restless and fussy half an hour into the shoot. Marinette was surprised she lasted that long and was currrently rocking her to sleep. 

Adrien walked back into the photo area holding a camera. "Here are my two darlings, Marinette and Emma." 

"Adrien," Marinette tried to hush him. "I just managed to get her to fall asleep. "Don't wake her up." 

"Sorry..." Adrien exclaimed, "I'm just super excited." He whispered. 

"Why are you recording?" 

"I need this for the promo." He said as he twirled the camera around and waved to the lens and winked, "Hi guys, you're witnessing history." 

"Seriously, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Marinette asked with a sigh. 

"... Soon." Adrien promised. He pressed stop and turned the camera off. "Emma needs her beauty rest so let me just..." and he wiggled over. "So cute." 

"Mister Agreste, we're ready." Phillips said, then stopped. "I see our main star decided to sleep on the job." 

"She's normally not like this." Adrien promised. 

"She could sleep for **hours** if left interrupted." Marinette disagreed. 

"Marinette!" 

Marinette shrugged. "Whatever you're up to leave Emma out of it. She already had her one month photos and it took a lot of effort." 

Adrien sighed. "I was just so excited to think that she would be modeling." 

"She's a bit too young for if don't you think?" 

"The EMA line is exclusively for babies and toddlers." Adrien said with a shrug. 

"The what line!?" Marinette exclaimed. "What are you talking about Chaton?" 

Ah yes," Adrien said as he stared at his daughter, who was even cuter when half asleep. "Dad wants her to be the 'muse' for the baby line, and he wants you to design the outfits." 

Marinette gawked. "Are you serious?" 

"EMA is an acronym of our names, and combined, sound just like Emma's name." Adrien said as he gave a bright smile. "My idea." 

Marinette shook her head. "Mon dieu! What am I going to do with you?" 

"Say yes to both of us working together, with Emma as our muse." Adrien responded. 

Marinette bit her lips. "But she's only a month old..." 

"The world will be curious about her anyways, so isn't it better they know her in our terms?" 

"You have a point..." Marinette stated. 

Adrien kissed her as he gently passed a finger over Emma's cheeks. "Everything will be fine."


	4. Interview and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview. And a kiss. That's about it. Oh and shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing in AO3 is a {insert word here I can't say but wanna say!} so it's 4am and I'm STILL editing this thing since like 2am. There might be some HTML errors so forgive me but my brain died on me. 
> 
> Thank you again for everyone who's leaving kudos. Your comments are also appreciative and what keeps me going... *yawn* I should be going to sleep but here I am, giving ya'll an update. 
> 
> Show me love and leave TONS of comments. I'm gonna need them to energize myself... *dozes off* 
> 
> .... DADRIEN! .... FLUFFF!
> 
> *lightly awakes* Do I get to rest now since I gave you guys the  
> chapter? *~*
> 
> Good night... errr morning I guess!

Alya, Marinette and Adrien we're sitting in the couch on the living room. Adrien was in the middle, Marinette to his left and Alya to his right. The camera was set up so it could have enough space to see them but not into the entire living room. 

**Alya Cesaire here at Agreste Chateau with Adrien and Marinette to talk about the new Agreste fashion line. Thanks for having me over guys!** She pretended to fan herself. 

_Anything for my wife's best friend._ Adrien said with a laugh. 

Alya lightly hit Adrien on his arm. **We're friends too, you dummy.**

Adrien nodded. _Of course, Alya._ He said. _That's why there's no one else we trust better with this than you._

Alya bowed. **I'll do you proud, sir!** She mocked a salute. 

Adrien glanced to her. _Right... How about we just start the interview then?_

**Of course!** Alya stated. **First things first... How's my cute goddaughter doing today?** She stated as she greeted Adrien and Marinette. 

**_You know her, Marinette said waving her hands. Everything is sleep and eat. She's currently asleep.  
_** She said as she pointed towards the bassinet that was not currently visible. 

**So adorable!** Alya grinned as she put her phone to the camera screen and walked up to the bassinet and began taking pictures. When she got the ones she wanted, she sat back down on the couch. **Okay let's talk about the EMA line. How did that start?**

Adrien grinned. _It was my idea. As you know, Agreste Fashion doesn't have a children's collection yet, so I pitched the idea to my father and he agreed to it. I thought it would be cute if Emma was the model for them but it's still a ongoing discussion with Mari._

**Well I think that it is a fantastic idea!** Alya said. **What does EMA stand for by the way?**

_It's an acronym of our names. Emma, Marinette, Adrien. Hence, EMA. It's pronounced the same as Emma's name._

****That is really creative. Now, When you said Emma will be modeling the clothes, is that what you meant when you told me earlier that it will be a family line?** **

Adrien clasped Marinette's hand in his. _When it comes to designing, there's no one I admire more than my wife. Who better than her to create the pieces for the collection? You should see Emma's closet! She actually already has made an entire year's worth of clothing for her as it is!_

Alya nodded. **That is very true. I too have seen her closet and there is nothing in it that's not Marinette's own creations.**

Marinette pretended to be shocked. **_Hey! I had a lot of free time during my pregnancy._**

Alya smirked. **As your best friend, I can testify to the audience that it was Adrien who kept you off your feet the entire time.**

**_Exactly_** Marinette said with a nod. **_With that much free time, anyone would make a lot of clothes._**

****You just couldn't spend money on a shopping spree like the rest of us could you?** **

****

**_Adrien wasn't doing a lot of modeling due to not wanting to be away from Paris._** Marinette defended herself. **_Sorry for trying to spare money on unnecessary things._**

****

****

Alya shook her head as she made bird noises. **Cheep-ness aside,** she joked, **why don't you tell me what you'll be incorporating from those clothes into the EMA line?**

**Marinette stood up. **_Of course!_** She said cheerfully. **_Let's go up to Emma's nursery and I'll show you a few designs._** **

_I'll stay down here with Emma_ Adrien said. 

________________________________

 **We're back at the Agreste Chateau with Marinette and Adrien.** Alya said. 

_You never left._ Adrien stated as he held Emma. _You two were just gone for over an hour is all._

Marinette leaned into the couch from the other side and stared at Adrien. **_Awww! Did you miss me?_**

Adrien shook his head. _Not with this cutie keeping me company._ He said as he gently poked Emma's cheek. _Marinette who?_

Marinette huffed. **_Hmph!_ **

Adrien laughed. _Aww come on don't be like that my queen._

**And as you can see,** Alya motioned to the camera, **these two are the same lovebirds as they were in school. Maybe even more...**

Adrien stared away blushing. _It's not like that._

**Ahuuuuuuuh. Anyways, this was Alya live for the blog, thanks for tuning in. Au revoir!**  
_________________________________

"That was soooooo embarrassing!" Marinette said as she held her hands to her face. 

"You're telling me!" Adrien said. 

"It's not like you guys ever stop flirting anyways." Alya said with a shrug. "Now come on and hand me my goddaughter." 

Adrien pretended to hold her away. "Nuh-uh! Mine!" 

"Hand over the cute baby Adrien." Alya said. 

Adrien relented. "Fine but be very gentle." 

"Aren't I always?" Alya said as she was passed Emma, who had her eyes opened and was looking around carefully. "Hello precious." 

Adrien stood up and went over to Marinette's side. "Let's ditch the lunatic and have a moment for ourselves." He whispered to her. 

Marinette laughed. "That's a mean thing to say to your friend." She stated as she held his hand. "Let's do it." 

And so Adrien and Marinette slipped away to the kitchen. There they found Tikki and Plagg munching on sweets and all types of cheese. 

"We were hungry and you guys left us on our own." Plagg said. "You have no one to blame but yourselves." 

"Share and we'll let you gluttons off the hook." Adrien said.

Marinette instantly reached for the cookie from the tray. "What he said." 

"No wonder you two were nowhere to be found." Adrien said as he leaned on the island. 

"In our defense we were hiding until Alya was done." Tikki stated. 

"Whatever the reason," Adrien said as he too reached for the sweets, "this is ours now too." He said as he got a chocolate chip cookie. 

Marinette grinned as she took the cookie from Adrien's hand. "What's yours is mine." She said as she bit into it. 

Adrien instantly reached to stop her but was too late. He then leaned down to face level and began biting into the pieces dangling from her mouth. Bit by bit he was making progress, until only the one inside her mouth remained. He pressed his lips to hers, and savored not only the tiny pieces remaining, but had stolen a kiss from her. "Hmmm..." He said as they stopped to breath for air. "I think I win, bugaboo." 

Marinette's face turned the color of a tomato. "You and I... saw kitchen kwamis kissed us." 

"You broke the woman." Plagg said as he waved a piece of camembert around. 

"My eyes!" Tikki said as she flitted around. 

"We've seen worse Tikki. Calm down." Plagg said. 

"Me Adrien wowwwwww!" 

Adrien hugged Marinette. "Breath my queen." Marinette bit her lips still uttering incoherently. "I think we may have lost her." 

"You think?" Plagg could only retort. 

"It's a bit funny yet endearing to see her still having these reactions with you." Tikki said. 

"She'll never stop being adorable." Adrien said as he embraced his wife tightly. 

"Blaaaaaah!" Plagg pretended to gag. 

Adrien and Tikki laughed. All of a sudden Adrien's phone rang. 

"Emma's milk alert." Adrien said as he grabbed his phone from his shirt. 

"My baby's hungry!!!!" Marinette quickly went into mama mode. 

Adrien could only stare amazed as he watched her run around the kitchen. Milk formula, water, baby bottle, then everything mixed together. In a blur the bottle was passed to him along with a rose patterned pink bib. 

"Uhhhh...?" Adrien could only utter. 

"Go feed her!" Marinette said as she ushered him off the kitchen and back to the living room. 

"Right..." He said. "On it." 

Marinette leaned to the island. "He's so wonderful." She said in a daze. 

"Eh," Plagg said not amused. "I'll take what I can get." 

Tikki went to Marinette. "You're both wonderful but you should go there too."

"I believe in Adrien." Marinette said with a happy sigh. "He's really the greatest." 

"One kiss and you're all sappy. Get yourself together!" Plagg chastised. 

"You'll understand one day Plagg." Marinette responded. 

"The only thing I want to understand is _cheese._ " 

"That's _all_ you think about." Tikki and Marinette said together. They laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets slight closure of some kind? Also is famous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is seriously the cutest! 
> 
> Sorry for my slight disappearance, been super busy and stuff. Life. What can you do, you know? 
> 
> I need my Emma and Adrinette fix though so I definitely should be posting more as I get inspiration to write. 
> 
> I now have a newborn goddaughter so she should be the inspiration I need to write MOAR baby Emma. 
> 
> Gimme luffles and hot chocolate and maybe you'll get updates faster. Thanks! 
> 
> See you guys next update. 
> 
> ~Season

Bright, green eyes sparkled into an awake state. The night was barely starting; Stars twinkled and soft, dark hues painted the sky. The Agreste's wanted to sleep. But it seemed baby Emma had other ideas.  
  
"Emma, darling... it's two am." Marinette yawned as she was barely keeping herself awake. Emma giggled, but the older bluenette was not amused. "It would be adorable if it was morning." She chided.  
  
Emma blinked.  
  
"Go to sleep 'nette." Adrien said as he walked into the nursery. "I'll watch over her."  
  
"Thank you dear but I have a deadline to catch up to and will be up soon anyways." Marinette reminded him.  
  
"You can't design well if you're a zombie."  
  
Marinette wiggled a finger. "On the little sleep we got back in the day, I didn't think I would have survived school, yet here I am."  
  
"How about we watch her and you two catch some well deserved sleep?" Tikki suggested.  
  
"Would you?" The bluenette responded back.  
  
"Of course." Tikki replied, "we got this."  
  
"You're a lifesaver." Marinette said as she placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, then on Tikki's cheek. "Thanks again."  
  
"It's no problem." Tikki said.  
  
"You said ' _we_ '," Adrien stated. "Where's the glutton?"  
  
Marinette giggled. "Probably wondering how much cheese to demand from you."  
  
"We'll see in the morning." Adrien stated as he began to gently pull Marinette with him.  
  


* * *

"I can't even think of anything." Marinette said as she stirred a copious amount of sugar into her coffee.  
  
"You're probably just stressed." Adrien said as he leaned against the counter, mug in hand.  
  
"Tell that to my brain." Marinette drowned her entire cup of coffee into her system before Adrien would stop her from doing so.  
  
"No, I'm telling you." He said as he leaned closer to his wife. "I know you have the skill to handle this, and you will do a fantastic job."  
  
"I better or Gabriel will fire me."  
  
"My father adores you." Adrien reminded Marinette. "Even moreso than he likes me, I think."  
  
"That's not true and you know it." Marinette said as she placed the mug on the sink.  
  
"Dare to bet on it my lady?"  
  
"Loser takes out the trash and does the first scout when we go back to being on the lookout."  
  
"You're on."

* * *

Gabriel stared at his computer screen unamused. "Let me see if I get this straight." He asked with pursed lips "You called me this early in the morning... to ask which of you I like more?"  
  
"My apologies Mr. Agreste." Marinette said.  
  
"Father, we both know you prefer Nettie."  
  
Gabriel facepalmed. "I don't have time for your silliness. And neither do you," he chastised. "Do I need to remind you we're on a deadline?"  
  
"No father, it's just that Nettie is a bit stressed and the deadline is making her worry and is causing a small block."  
  
"I see..." Gabriel crossed his arms. "Very well, it can be postponed for a bit longer I suppose."  
  
Marinette shook her head. "No Mr. Agreste, I will work hard so that it can be ready for the deadline."  
  
"Emma needs her parents more than the Agreste Fashion does, don't you think?"  
  
Adrien blinked. ".... Pardon?"  
  
"Spend time with my granddaughter, the time I wish I could take back and have spent with you son." Gabriel said with a hint of sadness.  
  
Adrien gasped. "Father..."  
  
"Goodbye." Gabriel ended the call.  
  
Marinette giggled. "He totally loves you. In his own weird way."  
  
Adrien sighed. "I guess so."  
  
Marinette patted Adrien's arm. "Why don't we take the day off just as your dad suggested? Some fresh air can do us good."

* * *

Emma giggled as she took in the sight of Paris from her stroller.  
  
"She looks happy." Adrien said as he stopped pushing the stroller to glance down at his daughter.  
  
"That's one of us at least." Marinette said from Adrien's side, sketch pad at hand.  
  
"Nettie..." Adrien said as he began to push the stroller again.  
  
"I'm trying to get inspiration." Marinette said as she showed him what she was drawing.  
  
"Sketchpad, Nettie." Adrien said as he put one arm out.  
  
Marinette sighed and passed it to him. "So mean."  
  
"I do it because I love you." He said as he placed it into the stroller's basket.  
  
"I love you too," Marinette said as she pursed her lips. "But not today."  
  
He then leaned in and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You're adorable when mad Bugaboo."  
  
"Quiet Chaton."  
  
"OHMAIGWASH IT'S ADRIEN AGESTE!!!"  
  
Adrien sighed. "We didn't even make it to the park."  
  
Marinette smirked. "And you said you weren't popular anymore."  
  
Adrien blinked. "Can we focus on how we're getting out of this?" He said as he buckled Emma and pulled down the hood on the stroller. "Sorry Em, just hang on a bit. Got any lucky charm on your belt my lady?"  
  
Marinette patted his shoulder. "Thank you for your sacrifice."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Marinette calmly stood in front of the stroller and whistled. "Yes, it's Adrien Agreste, but we just want to get to the park and take a breather. Now if you form a single line, he will take a selfie and give you an autograph."  
  
Adrien stared. "What?" He sputtered.  
  
Marinette shrugged. "Giving some attention to your fans isn't a bad idea right?"  
  
"Again, _what_?" Adrien said.  
  
Marinette began forming the line. "Orderly fashion please." She glanced to Adrien. "If you give them what they want they'll leave us alone." She winked.  
  
Adrien sighed. The things he did for Marinette. He placed the stroller beside her and walked to the front of the line. "Half an hour and that's it." He finalizes to the people who were getting into it. "Wait for me by the farthest bench with Emma." He said to Marinette.  
  
"What if things get rowdy?"  
  
"That's exactly why." Adrien said as he took a marker from Marinette's purse. "I don't want Em get distressed by the loud noise."  
  


* * *

An hour later Adrien was finally able to escape the crowd. He dropped into the bench next to Marinette and sighed.  
  
"Papa is famous." Marinette stated to Emma. "But he can never get used to it."  
  
"I'm used to it I just don't understand why I'm still so famous."  
  
Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Ahuh." She said in disbelief.  
  
Adrien ruffled his hair. "Okay I do, I just don't see it." He stretched out his arms. "Now gimme Emma I need my fix."  
  
"Papa is a nerd." Marinette whispered to her daughter as she passed her to Adrien.  
  
"I heard that." Adrien said laughing as he cradled Emma to his chest. "And it's not true, is it Em?"  
  
Emma gurgled.  
  
"She's laughing at you." Marinette said covering her mouth.  
  
Adrien shook his head. "No she's not, are you dear?"  
  
Emma stared, then yawned softly.  
Adrien quietly began to sing her a lullaby.  
  
"Is there nothing you can't do?" Marinette said as she leaned ito his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to the soft singing.  
  
Adrien smiled. "Stop loving my two beautiful princesses." He whispered into Marinette's ear.  
  
Marinette giggled. "Nerd."  
  
He kissed her forehead and kept singing, until Emma closed her eyes and drifted into dreamland.  
  
"This will probably end up in the Internet later." Adrien said as he glanced around and saw a couple people with their phones out.  
  
Marinette opened her eyes. "Emma..."  
  
"Is adorable but there is a system set up for these kind of moments." Adrien said as he placed her into the stroller and buckled her. "Nathalie will take care of it."  
  
Marinette sighed in relief.  
  
  



End file.
